Angel and Demon
by CheonsaKyu
Summary: Sederhana saja, ketika sebuah ketakutan justru merupakan sesuatu yang menyatukan keduanya dalam perasaan yang sama. Iblis dan malaikat yang saling mencintai ... apakah mungkin?


**Title : Angel and Demon.**

 **Cast :** Akabane Karma, Shiota Nagisa, and other.

 **Disc :** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu beserta semua karakternya adalah milik Omm Yuusei Matsui, yang saya punya hanya FF-nya.

 **Genre :** Fantasy, Romance.

 **Rated :** M

 **Pair :** KaruNagi.

 **Warning :** Alur cepat, Angst, Typo, AU, OOC.

 **HAPPY READING!^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naagisaa~"

Sapaan bernada sok riang itu membuat seorang pemuda yang tengah sibuk membenahi isi tasnya menghentikan aktivitas sejenak. Ia melirik, hanya untuk mendapati sosok bersurai merah darah yang duduk di belakang kelas melangkah riang ke arahnya.

"Pulang bersama?" ajak pemuda itu tanpa basa-basi, membuat pemuda bertubuh mungil yang tadi dipanggilnya 'Nagisa' menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis dan mengangguk sekali.

"Jarang sekali aku melihatmu di jam terakhir seperti ini, Karma-kun," gumam Nagisa tanpa menatap sosok yang kini berdiri tepat di sebelah kursinya.

Sosok itu, Karma, hanya mengangkat bahunya tak acuh. "Sesekali saja, terlalu banyak membolos akan membuatku kesulitan juga, kautahu? Dengan nilaiku yang sekarang, seharusnya aku sudah memiliki sayap."

"Kalau begitu jangan membolos," balas Nagisa, masih dengan nada separuh acuhnya.

"Itu sulit~ bagaimanapun, sifat malas itu adalah bagian dari iblis, 'kan? Aku bukan anak rajin sepertimu," jawab Karma membuat Nagisa terkekeh kecil.

"Aku juga tidak serajin itu. Aku hanya berusaha meningkatkan nilai dengan bakatku yang tak seberapa. Aku bukan tipikal debutan yang berbakat sepertimu, Karma-kun."

Karma mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar jawaban pemuda bertubuh mungil itu, lantas kemudian ia terkekeh. Menyelipkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, ia menatap Nagisa dengan ekspresi santainya.

"Jadi malaikat itu merepotkan, ya?" kekehnya. "Mungkin aku lebih beruntung karena _type_ -ku adalah iblis. Kami memiliki syarat dan kondisi yang lebih ringan dibanding kalian, kurasa?"

"Aku tidak ingin membenarkan argumenmu, tapi kurasa itu memang benar," Nagisa tertawa, "ditambah, kau sangat berbakat. Kadang aku merasa iri padamu."

"Itu tidak benar. Bakat bukan segalanya, Nagisa-kun juga sudah berusaha keras. Buktinya kulihat _halo_ -mu semakin bersinar beberapa minggu ini." Karma menatap lingkaran cahaya yang memendarkan warna putih menyilaukan di atas surai _baby blue_ milik Nagisa.

"Lagipula malaikat tak seharusnya merasa iri pada makhluk berderajat lebih rendah seperti kami~" tutup Karma masih dengan nada santainya.

"Benarkah?" Nagisa tertawa kecil. "Masalahnya aku sudah mengagumimu sejak kelas satu. Jauh sebelum kita tahu bahwa kau adalah iblis dan _type_ -ku adalah malaikat, dan hal itu sedikit sulit untuk kuubah. Kurasa Karma-kun juga tahu itu?"

"Ehh?" Karma tertegun di tempatnya ketika mendengar celotehan pemuda mungil itu. Ia bahkan tak menyadari Nagisa telah berdiri dan melangkah melewatinya.

Sang iblis beriris merkuri itu tersentak ketika Nagisa menarik lengan blazernya, menuntunnya keluar dari ruang kelas mereka yang telah sepi sejak bel berbunyi beberapa waktu lalu. Selain murid lain yang sudah pulang, sebentar lagi anak-anak yang bertugas piket akan datang.

"Ayo cepat, para anggota piket akan membersihkan kelas," pungkas Nagisa, masih menarik Karma yang kini sedikit sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

 _Kagum, katanya? Kau memang aneh, Nagisa-kun._

Karma tak dapat menahan tawa kecil itu keluar dari mulutnya, membuat Nagisa menghentikan langkah dan kini menatap dengan raut sedikit bertanya-tanya.

"Ada sesuatu yang lucu?"

"Tidak, tidak," Karma menggeleng, "Kau mau mampir untuk makan siang sebelum pulang? Aku tidak makan apa pun sejak pagi dan sekarang aku lapar."

"Oh? Boleh." Nagisa mengangguk setuju, lantas keduanya melanjutkan langkah mereka meninggalkan gedung sekolah—atau dapat dikatakan gedung khusus kelas E—yang sedikit reyot itu.

Akademi Kunugigaoka adalah tempat di mana para makhluk _berbakat_ dididik, mereka bisa saja menjadi iblis atau malaikat, tergantung dari sifat dan karakter yang mereka miliki.

Pada dasarnya, _type_ mereka adalah murni tanpa dipengaruhi oleh faktor apa pun, termasuk orangtua. Bahkan ketika kedua orangtua mereka adalah malaikat, seorang debutan yang memiliki bakat sebagai iblis akan tetap menjadi iblis. Pun sebaliknya juga seperti itu.

Di tempat ini calon iblis dan malaikat dididik berdampingan, untuk kemudian menemukan bakat mereka dan menjalankan tugas seperti yang seharusnya di dunia manusia. Bakat mereka takkan terlihat di tahun pertama.

 _Type_ seorang iblis atau malaikat akan mulai terlihat ketika menginjak tahun kedua, ketika sifat dan karakter telah terbentuk dengan matang, dan aura mereka mulai terlihat jelas. Kemudian satu per satu bagian yang melambangkan diri mereka akan muncul di tahun ketiga, seperti halo untuk malaikat dan tanduk untuk iblis, sayap, kekuatan, dan sebagainya.

'Identitas' mereka akan muncul satu per satu, cepat atau lambatnya tergantung dari nilai-nilai yang mereka dapatkan selama pembelajaran di akademi. Seorang debutan yang memiliki nilai bagus tentu akan lebih cepat memiliki 'identitas' dibanding mereka yang nilai akademisnya lebih rendah.

Namun, ada suatu kondisi yang berlaku, yang mana ketika seorang iblis atau malaikat menginginkan nilai baik dan identitas secara _instant_. Hal ini dapat dikatakan sebuah kecurangan sebenarnya, namun bukan berarti merupakan sesuatu yang tabu untuk dilakukan.

Dan cara itu adalah dengan saling menjatuhkan.

Seorang iblis akan mendapat nilai sempurna di kelulusan dan memiliki identitas dengan sempurna apabila ia bisa menjatuhkah seorang malaikat. Membuat makhluk yang derajatnya lebih tinggi dari mereka itu tersesat, jatuh dalam kegelapan.

Begitupun hal yang sama dapat dilakukan oleh malaikat. Mereka akan memiliki segalanya dengan cepat dan sempurna bahkan sebelum kelulusan, apabila mereka dapat menaikkan derajat seorang iblis dengan kebaikan yang mereka miliki.

Akan tetapi, kondisi yang berlaku antara iblis dan malaikat sedikit berbeda. Calon malaikat yang jatuh akan diberikan hukuman atas kelalaian mereka, namun calon iblis yang diangkat derajatnya menjadi malaikat tidak seperti itu. Terdengar sedikit tidak adil, memang. Namun seperti inilah kondisi yang berlaku di antara mereka.

"Hari ini panas sekali, padahal hari sudah hampir sore," keluh Nagisa, mengusap peluh yang jatuh mengalir dari dahinya.

Di sebelahnya, Karma masih melangkah dengan santai, menyimak keluhan Nagisa dengan sedikit tak acuh. "Itu karena kelas kita jauh sekali dari gedung utama. Perjalanan melelahkan yang tidak bisa diatasi oleh tubuh kecilmu itu, bukan?"

Karma tertawa, membuat Nagisa menyikutnya dengan kesal meski tak begitu keras.

"Jangan berkata begitu! Kautahu, kondisiku jauh lebih bagus dari yang kaukira berkat latihan dari Koro-sensei dan Karasuma sensei. Kau saja yang sering bolos dari latihan," cecar Nagisa kesal, membuat tawa pemuda di sebelahnya semakin menjadi mendengar pembelaan diri yang ia lakukan.

"Oya? Baiklah, baiklah. Haruskah aku memberi hadiah untuk Nagisa-kun yang sudah berusaha keras? Bagaimana dengan sekaleng jus?" Karma tertawa geli.

"Tidak butuh!" Ah, tampaknya pemuda obsidian biru langit itu sudah kepalang kesal.

"Tapi aku merasa perlu memberimu penghargaan, jadi tunggu di sini Tuan Malaikat~" Dan sang iblis melenggang begitu saja menuju _vending machine_ terdekat, meninggalkan sahabatnya yang kini menatap dengan wajah terlipat.

Namun Nagisa tak dapat menahan senyumnya kemudian. Ia menatap punggung pemuda yang telah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kelas satu itu. Semenyebalkan apa pun seorang iblis bernama Akabane Karma itu, kenyataan bahwa Nagisa mengaguminya tidak juga berubah.

Di luar dari dirinya yang seorang _troublemaker_ , sesungguhnya Karma adalah sosok yang cukup pendiam dan tak begitu banyak membaur dengan teman-teman lain, meski ia sama sekali tak pernah memiliki masalah dalam berkomunikasi pada lingkungan sosial.

Dan kenyataan bahwa Nagisa adalah satu dari sedikitnya teman yang bisa begitu akrab dengan iblis merah itu membuatnya merasa sedikit … istimewa.

Entahlah?

Mungkin itu hanya sebatas pemikirannya saja. Ia selalu mengagumi betapa pintar dan berbakatnya seorang Akabane Karma. Meski belakangan mereka tahu bahwa Karma adalah seorang iblis, hal itu tidak ada bedanya bagi Nagisa.

"Hee? Lihat siapa ini~? Bukankah kau Nagisa?"

Sebuah suara membuat Nagisa tersentak. Ia menoleh, mendapati dua orang pemuda melangkah mendekatinya dengan tatapan mencemooh. Dan malaikat bertubuh mungil itu hanya bisa menatap datar, berikut hela napas berat yang lolos dari mulutnya.

Mereka mantan teman sekelas Nagisa sebelum dirinya dipindahkan ke kelas E. Meski belakangan nilai mereka melonjak naik berkat bimbingan Koro-sensei, kenyataan bahwa kelas E adalah bahan cemoohan para siswa gedung utama tampaknya masih belum banyak berubah.

Memilih untuk tak membuat masalah, Nagisa memilih menundukkan tatapannya dalam diam.

"Tampaknya Nagisa-kun sudah terbiasa dengan kelas E, bukan begitu?"

"Apa boleh buat, kan? Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi kembali ke kelas kita. Ditambah, kudengar Akabane sudah kembali dari masa _skorsing_ -nya, lebih baik aku mati daripada—"

 _BLETAK!_

Ucapan pemuda itu terhenti ketika sesuatu yang keras menghantam kepalanya dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Nagisa tertegun, menatap kaleng minuman dingin yang kemudian menggelinding ke bawah kakinya, dan ia mendapati Karma mendekat ke arah mereka dengan seringai berbahaya.

"Hee? Kalian bilang mau mati? Aku bisa membantu, lho. Kalian tahu? Aku tidak keberatan menambah masa liburanku sebentar lagi~" gumam Karma dengan nada _sing a song_ , tampak sama sekali tak berdosa meski ia baru saja melempar kepala seseorang dengan kaleng minuman dingin yang masih penuh.

"Iblis yang bahkan belum memiliki tanduk dan ekor seperti kalian sama sekali tidak pantas mengatakan sesuatu tentang kami. Benar-benar cari mati, ya?"

Senyum ala malaikat di wajah Karma membuat kedua iblis _separo_ jadi(?) itu segera menciut, lantas tanpa banyak bicara mereka bergegas menjauh.

Nagisa menghela napas, ia mengambil kaleng soda yang berada tepat di bawahnya. Namun belum juga ia membuka kaleng itu, Karma merebutnya dan menukar dengan sekotak susu strawberry.

"Ini kotor, kau ambil punyaku saja, aku tak keberatan," kata Karma dengan cueknya.

"Ehh? Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Nagisa sedikit terkejut ketika dilihatnya Karma hendak membuka kaleng soda itu.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku yang melempar minumanmu," jawab Karma santai.

Nagisa tergagap. "Bu-bukan, maksudku—"

 _Psssssshh!_

Ucapan Nagisa terhenti ketika air soda menyembur dari dalam kaleng, tepat ketika Karma membuka tutupnya. Air gula yang berwarna kecoklatan dan lengket itu mengalir, membahasi telapak tangan juga lengan baju Karma, membuat sang empunya menatap datar.

"Sial, aku lupa!" umpat Karma kesal, ia mengibas-kibaskan telapak tangannya yang basah.

"Tadi aku mau mengingatkanmu soal itu, tapi sepertinya terlambat?" Dan Nagisa tampaknya tak lagi dapat menahan tawa.

Seorang Akabane Karma yang terlihat bodoh adalah pemandangan langka yang sungguh sayang untuk dilewatkan.

"Oi, jangan tertawa!"

"Aku tidak—pffftt!"

"Hei!"

"Iya, maaf." Nagisa diam sejenak, berusaha menetralisir geli di perutnya, ia menatap Karma lagi ketika keinginannya untuk tertawa sedikit berkurang. "Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?" balas Karma tak acuh.

Nagisa masih tersenyum manis. "Kau menolongku."

"O-oh? Tidak masalah…."

Karma membuang tatapannya. Berhadapan dengan senyum seorang malaikat seperti Nagisa dirasanya sebagai sesuatu yang sedikit … janggal. Ada perasaan aneh yang menggelitik ketika malaikat beriris sapphire itu mengucapkan terima kasih untuknya sembari tersenyum.

#

"Nee, Karma~"

Sebuah suara membuat Karma terkesiap dari lamunan. Ia menegakkan posisi dengan cepat, menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang yang kini balik menatapnya dengan mata sarat mengejek.

"Kulihat kau sedang serius sekali? Aku mengerti kalau bagi iblis seperti kita, malaikat yang polos seperti Nagisa adalah sesuatu yang menarik, tapi tidakkah atensimu padanya sedikit berlebihan, hmm?" Gadis itu, Nakamura menaik-turunkan alisnya. Kentara sekali jika ia sedang menggoda Karma.

Dan saat itu pula Karma menyadari bahwa sejak tadi tatapan setengah melamunnya ternyata tak lepas dari sosok malaikat biru yang tampak asyik bercengkrama dengan Kayano dan Sugino di depan sana.

"Apa jangan-jangan kau tertarik padanya, Tuan Iblis?" Gadis iblis itu menyeringai usil.

Sepasang tanduk mencuat dari sela surai pirang Nakamura, berikut ekor iblisnya terlihat ketika godaannya pada pemuda itu makin menjadi-jadi. Namun kemudian ekspresi di wajah gadis itu berubah ketika mendapati reaksi Karma atas ejekannya ia rasa sedikit janggal.

Karma tidak membantah, namun juga tidak mengiyakan. Apabila pemuda iblis itu membalas cibirannya dengan rentetan kata menusuk seperti biasa, mungkin segalanya akan terasa wajar-wajar saja. Namun nyatanya, Karma justru terdiam dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat ia baca.

"Kau tidak menanggapi ucapanku barusan dengan serius, kan?" Nakamura tiba-tiba menjadi lebih serius. "Kautahu jelas konsekuensinya jika yang kukatakan tentangmu barusan adalah sebuah kebenaran."

Karma diam sebentar, kemudian balas menatap dengan ekspresi menyebalkan yang membuat raut serius di wajah Nakamura hilang seketika.

"Aku tidak bodoh, Nakamura. Bukankah justru kau yang menyukai bocah pendek itu? Mengaku, ayo mengaku!" Senyum setan di wajah Karma melebar.

"A-apa?! Itu tidak mungkin!" Wajah gadis itu memerah. "Mengapa pula aku harus menyukai seorang malaikat yang tidak punya karakter seperti Nagisa?"

"Kau suka kan? Mengaku sajalah~ munafik itu hanya untuk manusia. Kalau iblis sepertimu juga munafik, mau jadi apa?"

"Diam kau, dasar setan!"

"Jadi kau itu apa? Induk semangnya setan?"

"Woy!"

Keributan dua iblis itu tampaknya menarik perhatian seisi kelas, termasuk Nagisa dan teman-temannya yang tadi asyik dengan obrolan mereka. Isogai, sang ketua kelas menghampiri keduanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Isogai, _halo_ di atas pucuk rambutnya muncul dan bersinar tatkala aura malaikat mulai menguar di sekitar tubuh pemuda itu, coba memberi atmosfer menenangkan dalam keadaan yang dikhawatirkannya akan menjadi kacau.

"Isogai, menjauhlah! Aura malaikatmu membuatku sesak!" usir Terasaka membuat sang ketua kelas tersentak. Lantas pemuda itu hanya tertawa kecil kemudian.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya Isogai lagi, memastikan keadaan.

"Kami baik, aku hanya berusaha memastikan apakah benar induk semang iblis ini ternyata menyu—"

"AAAAAARRGHH!" pekik Nakamura nyaris gila. Ia segera membekap mulut Karma dan menyeret pemuda itu keluar kelas, menyisakan tatapan bertanya dari yang lain.

Dari tempat duduknya, Nagisa menatap pintu kelas yang baru saja tertutup dalam diam. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan.

#

" _Apa jangan-jangan kau tertarik padanya, Tuan Iblis?"_

"Apa sih?!" decih Karma lirih, ia mengusap wajahnya kasar ketika kalimat yang diucapkan oleh Nakamura itu kembali melintas di pikirannya, padahal itu sudah beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika saja gadis itu tak berkata aneh-aneh, Karma pasti tak akan seperti ini sekarang.

"Sial, jadi kepikiran terus!"

Pemuda itu menghela napas pelan, menutup mata dan coba membiarkan semilir angin siang hari yang cukup menyejukkan membuatnya tenang. Bukit belakang sekolah selalu menjadi tempat yang cocok untuknya menenangkan diri, atau hanya untuk sekadar membolos. Tak ada yang mengganggunya di sini—

"Karma-kun?"

—setidaknya sampai beberapa detik yang lalu.

Kelopak mata pemuda itu terbuka, menampakkan sepasang iris merkuri yang kini menatap datar sosok malaikat bersurai biru langit yang menghampirinya dengan langkah santai.

"Ada apa, Nagisa-kun? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Karma dengan nada bicara senormal mungkin, coba melupakan kenyataan bahwa sosok yang saat ini menghampirinya adalah yang paling tidak ingin ia temui.

Nagisa tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, kudengar Koro-sensei akan mengadakan ulangan harian di jam pelajaran terakhir. Akan buruk jadinya jika kau berkali-kali melewatkan ulangan harian, jadi aku memanggilmu. Jangan membolos terus!" ujarnya kemudian.

Karma menghela napas malas. "Dasar malaikat!"

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Nagisa ketika ia tak dapat menangkap kalimat pemuda itu dengan jelas.

"Tidak, ayo kembali ke kelas," dengus Karma. Ia bangkit, lantas berlalu melewati Nagisa begitu saja. Membuat pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menatapnya dengan dahi sedikit berkerut.

#

"Nagisa, kau piket hari ini?" tanya Sugino sembari membereskan isi tasnya. Nagisa menoleh sekilas, lantas menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Sendirian saja?" tanyanya lagi, dan Nagisa kembali mengangguk.

"Okuda-san sedang tidak masuk karena sakit, sementara Maehara-kun kudengar ada acara keluarga sehingga harus pulang duluan, dan Karma-kun…." Nagisa menatap sosok yang masih terlelap nyaman di kursi belakang dengan senyum apa-boleh-buat?

"Mau kami bantu?" tawar Kayano yang ternyata juga masih berada di sana dan menyimak obrolan mereka sedari tadi.

"Tidak perlu, kalian bisa pulang duluan. Aku tidak masalah," tolak Nagisa halus.

"Kauyakin?" Sugino memastikan, tampak enggan menginggalkan pemuda bertubuh mungil itu mengerjakan segalanya seorang diri.

"Iya, tak masalah. Aku akan membangunkan Karma-kun, dia sudah cukup membantu," jawab Nagisa sembari tersenyum cerah, cukup untuk meyakinkan kedua temannya itu.

"Kalau begitu … kami duluan ya," pamit Sugino.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Kayano mengikuti langkah Sugino hingga keduanya menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Nagisa menghela napas pelan. Tanpa banyak basa-basi ia segera menghampiri lemari tempat menyimpan sapu, kemudian menghampiri Karma yang tampak masih tertidur dengan nyenyak di kursinya.

Sejenak, ia menatap wajah pemuda berambut semerah darah itu, lantas tersenyum kecil. Sosok Karma yang tengah terlelap di hadapannya terlihat begitu polos dan nyaris seperti tak berdosa. Tak terlihat sama sekali bahwa jiwa iblis berhati bengis tengah mendiami tubuh itu.

Ahh, Nagisa jadi tak tega membangunkannya. Ia baru saja hendak meninggalkan Karma dan mengerjakan tugasnya, ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba melenguh—terbangun.

"Oh? Kau bangun," sapa Nagisa seadanya.

Karma menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap sosok Nagisa dengan mata separuh tertutup yang kentara sekali akan kantuknya. "Piket, ya?"

"Yap. Kaubisa duduk saja di sana, aku akan menyapu lantai," jawab Nagisa sembari tangannya mulai mengerjakan ini dan itu.

"Aku akan membersihkan papan tulis," gumam Karma, bangkit dari kursinya dan melangkah malas. "Kau itu pendek, jika papan tulisnya tidak bersih, besok seisi kelas akan memprotes kita karena pekerjaan yang tidak benar."

Kalimat yang diucapkan Karma dengan santainya itu sukses membuat perempatan siku-siku muncul di dahi Nagisa.

"Ya, ya, maaf saja, aku tahu aku pendek!" balas Nagisa dingin, berusaha tak terpancing emosi, namun justru membuat Karma tak dapat menahan kekehan usilnya.

Setelahnya, nyaris tak ada percakapan yang berarti di antara mereka, dan itu terjadi hingga pekerjaan keduanya selesai. Karma mulai merapikan isi tasnya ketika Nagisa mengembalikan sapu ke dalam lemari.

"Nee, Karma-kun," panggil Nagisa, menghampiri Karma yang masih tampak sibuk.

"Hm?" Dan Karma merasa sebuah gumaman cukup baginya untuk menanggapi.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau menghindariku, sadar tidak?"

 _To the point._ Dan kalimat Nagisa yang terkesan santai itu nyatanya cukup menohok hingga seorang Akabane Karma terdiam sesaat di tempatnya berdiri. Hanya sesaat, sebelum pemuda iblis itu kembali berusaha menyesuaikan dirinya dengan keadaan.

"Tidak juga. Kenapa Nagisa-kun berpikir seperti itu?" tanya Karma balik tanpa menoleh pada sosok yang diajaknya bicara.

"Karena memang benar Karma-kun menghindariku akhir-akhir ini. Kentara sekali, kau bahkan seperti berusaha menjauh setiap kali aku bicara padamu," balas Nagisa, "apa terjadi sesuatu? Atau aku membuat suatu kesalahan yang tidak kusadari?"

"Kesalahan…?" gumam Karma lirih. Kalimat Nakamura mendadak kembali melintas di pikirannya, membuat pemuda itu menunduk dan berdecih.

"Karma-kun?"

"Tidak, tidak ada. Sepertinya kau terlalu sensitive, Nagisa-kun? Apa kau sedang PMS?" Karma kembali menyeringai usil, membuat pemuda beriris secerah langit pagi itu kembali menatapnya datar.

"Karma-kun, aku sedang serius!"

"Aku tidak," Karma kembali tergelak, "ayo cepat pulang. Sudah sore, akan berbahaya jika kita menuruni gunung ketika hari gelap."

"Karma-kun belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Kalimat bernada menuntut itu membuat Karma yang baru bergerak beberapa langkah kembali terdiam. Ia masih tak berbalik, membiarkan sosok di belakangnya itu menanti dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu.

" _Apa jangan-jangan kau tertarik padanya, Tuan Iblis?"_

"Karma-kun?"

"Jangan memaksaku, Nagisa-kun…."

"Ehh?" Nagisa memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, terlebih ketika nada bicara sosok di hadapannya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi lebih dingin.

Brak!

Nagisa terdiam ketika Karma tiba-tiba berbalik dan mendorongnya tanpa peringatan. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu sedikit meringis tatkala punggungnya tersentak menghantam dinding kayu, lantas pupilnya melebar ketika akhirnya menyadari seorang Akabane Karma tengah memenjarakan dirinya dengan lengan yang mengapit dinding.

"Ka-Karma-kun…?" gumam Nagisa, sedikit terkejut mendapati sepasang iris kelam milik Karma kini menatapnya tajam dan dingin.

"Tolong jangan mendesakku seperti ini," gumam Karma lirih, "aku melakukannya karena hal inilah yang kuanggap benar. Kau cukup diam saja, maka kau tak akan mendapat masalah…."

"Karma-kun … terlalu dekat. Menjauhlah sedikit…," pinta Nagisa yang merasa tak nyaman karena posisi mereka saat ini.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau tidak suka jika aku menjauhimu? Na-gi-sa-kun?" balas Karma dengan nada yang mampu membuat Nagisa menelan ludah gugup.

Cukup lama keheningan menguasai keduanya, sampai kemudian Karma melepaskan kungkungannya pada Nagisa dan menarik beberapa langkah menjauh. Pemuda itu tertawa renyah, membuat Nagisa menatapnya semakin tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah, Nagisa-kun. Ini konyol!" tawa pemuda itu, "Ayo kita pulang, sudah senja."

Karma melangkah ringan ke bangku Nagisa, mengambil tas milik pemuda itu dan melemparkan pada si empunya yang nyaris tak tertangkap dengan sempurna, _kagok_.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, Karma-kun…."

"Hm?" Gumaman Nagisa membuat Karma kembali menghampirinya, masih dengan senyum menyebalkan yang biasa menghiasi wajah bengis pemuda itu.

"Kenapa Karma-kun berbohong?"

 _Deg!_

Karma kembali tercekat, dan lagi-lagi keheningan menguasai mereka berdua, membawa atmosfer yang kini terasa jauh lebih berat dibanding sebelumnya.

Telapak tangan Karma mengepal erat, berusaha menahan kesal yang kini benar-benar tak dapat ditahannya lagi. Dengan langkah sedikit menghentak ia menghampiri Nagisa yang masih tak bergerak dari posisinya semula.

"Aku sudah peringatkan padamu, Nagisa-kun. Kau cukup diam saja, dan kau tak akan mendapatkan masalah. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Jangan mendesakku …, Shiota Nagisa!"

"…." Nagisa diam, ia mundur selangkah ketika Karma kembali berdiri di hadapannya dengan posisi yang terlalu dekat, dan kemudian ia menyadari tak dapat bergerak lagi ketika punggungnya kembali menyentuh dinding.

"Jadi, kau sungguh ingin tahu alasanku?" tanya Karma dengan Nada yang mendadak terdengar seduktif.

Nagisa diam dalam keraguannya. Tidak menyangkal, namun juga tidak mengiyakan.

Suara berdebum memecah kesunyian di ruangan itu saat tas yang dipegang Nagisa terlepas dari genggaman, tepat ketika Karma menangkap kedua lengan kecil itu dan memenjarakannya di sisi kepala.

Kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris sewarna sapphire itu melebar ketika di detik selanjutnya, seorang Akabane Karma benar-benar mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka dengan sebuah ciuman. Nagisa yang masih terlalu terkejut hanya bisa terjebak dalam diam, otaknya membeku. Sementara di hadapannya, Karma juga tampak terdiam untuk alasan yang sedikit berbeda.

Debaran jantungnya yang kini terlampau kuat membuatnya merasa sesak.

Sakit.

Sungguh menyakitkan hingga ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas.

Untuk beberapa detik, yang dilakukan keduanya hanya saling menempelkan bibir dalam diam. Tanpa seorang pun mampu berinisiatif untuk memutus kontak itu lebih dulu. Tidak Karma, apalagi Nagisa, mengingat pemuda itu masih terjebak dalam mode kagetnya.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Karma mulai melakukan lumatan-lumatan kecil pada bibir yang tadinya hanya ia sentuh sebagai bentuk gertakan. Lembut. Manis. Karma suka.

Dan lumatan itu tampaknya mampu menyeret seorang Shiota Nagisa kembali ke alam sadar. Ia tersentak, lantas berusaha memberontak tepat ketika akal sehatnya kembali.

"Ka-Karma—kun… le-lepas! Apa yang—menjaulah—umh!"

Percuma.

Karma yang telah kepalang basah bukannya menuruti kata-kata Nagisa, ia justru memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Ia memenjarakan kedua lengan kecil itu di atas kepala, sementara tangannya yang bebas menangkup wajah manis di hadapannya agar menoleh ke mana pun.

"Kar—ma! Henti—umph!"

Setitik air lolos dari sudut mata sang malaikat biru. Tubuhnya melemas, menolak untuk mengikuti perintah yang disampaikan otaknya. Berusaha mempertahankan akal sehatnya pun rasanya percuma.

Ini terlalu manis.

Karma membawanya terlalu jauh, dan meski Nagisa tak mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya … Nagisa tidak bisa menolaknya.

Rongga mulut Nagisa terpaksa membuka lebih lebar ketika Karma mengeratkan cengkramannya di rahang pemuda manis itu. Lantas ia semakin memperdalam kecupannya, merasai, menyesapi hangat dan manis sosok di hadapannya melalui permainan lidah yang kini tidak lagi sekadar 'saling sapa'.

Tangan Karma yang semula mencengkram wajah kini beralih ke belakang leher. Ia meraih tengkuk Nagisa, semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Terus menciumnya, seolah ialah yang paling berhak melakukannya. Membuat Nagisa semakin hilang kesadaran, terhanyut oleh rasa pening yang manis.

Namun kemudian Nagisa kembali mulai memberontak ketika ia rasa paru-parunya mulai kehabisan oksigen. Napasnya tersengal dan ia tak dapat mendorong Karma menjauh mengingat kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi masih dipenjarakan oleh pemuda itu di atas kepala.

Nagisa mulai kehabisan napas, dan menyadari itu, Karma justru kembali menyeringai. Bukan melepaskan ciumannya, ia justru kembali menangkup wajah Nagisa, mengantisipasi agar pemuda itu tak dapat menoleh ke mana pun dan mengakhiri kegiatan yang sebenarnya cukup ia nikmati ini.

Tampaknya Karma pun tak dapat mempertahankan akal sehatnya lebih lama. Bagaimanapun, dia iblis. Dan kontrol dirinya tidaklah lebih baik dibanding Nagisa yang seorang malaikat.

"Karma—kun … kumohon … se-sesak…." Nagisa coba berbicara di sela ciuman Karma yang semakin liar.

Mungkin suara lirih yang memohon itu mampu mencapai dasar kesadaran sosok di hadapannya, membuat Karma tersentak dan dengan cepat melepas ciuman itu, lantas menarik langkah mundur.

"Karma-kun … kaupikir apa yang baru saja kaulakukan?" tanya Nagisa lirih.

Meski wajahnya masih memerah dan berantakan, tatapannya yang tajam dan dingin mampu menusuk seorang Akabane Karma, membuat pemuda itu menatapnya dengan seulas senyum miris yang tampak bukan-Karma-sekali.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti? Ini menyakitkan, Nagisa…," racau Karma lirih, senyum miris itu masih tergaris di bibirnya.

Karma mengangkat pandangannya, memberanikan diri menatap sepasang Azure yang membuatnya semakin merasa sesak setiap kali tatapan mereka bertabrakan.

"Aku menyukaimu, sebab itulah rasanya begitu menyakitkan…."

Dan kalimat itu kembali membuat Shiota Nagisa membeku di tempatnya berdiri. Ia jelas melihat raut Karma tidak sedikit pun menyembunyikan sakit yang dirasanya, dan untuk beberapa alasan … kini ia pun turut merasakan sesak yang tidak ia mengerti sebabnya.

"Karma-kun … kau … gila…?" gumam Nagisa lirih, tepat menohok pemuda yang masih berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau benar. Aku mungkin gila…," Karma tertawa hampa, "menyedihkan sekali, ya?"

Tak tahan dengan kecanggungan yang semakin menguasai mereka, Karma dengan cepat mengambil tasnya yang masih tersampir manis di atas kursi sedari tadi. Lantas tanpa basa-basi, ia berlalu begitu saja. Meninggalkan Nagisa yang masih diam di tempatnya berdiri.

"Maafkan aku…," katanya, sebelum tubuhnya lenyap dari tatapan Nagisa tepat ketika ia menghilang di balik pintu.

#

"Nee, Nagisa. Ada apa denganmu? Akhir-akhir ini sepertinya roh-mu tidak ada dalam tubuh, ya?" Kayano menepuk-nepuk pelan pucuk kepala Nagisa, raut cemas tampak kentara di wajahnya. "Apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Nagisa tersenyum seadanya. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak badan."

"Kauyakin? Tidak terjadi apa pun?" tanya Kayano lagi, kali ini lebih menuntut.

Dan Nagisa hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan yang mantap, tanpa benar-benar berniat memberikan respons lebih.

"Kautahu, Nagisa? Akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan _halo_ milikmu semakin suram, aku bahkan berpikir mungkin cahayanya akan hilang kapan saja. Kau … sungguh baik-baik saja? Kau tidak sedang berbohong kan?"

Kali ini pertanyaan Kayano terdengar sedikit lebih mendesak. Bagaimanapun, ia selalu memperhatikan kondisi sahabatnya itu akhir-akhir ini, dan hal fatal seperti itu tentu saja tak akan luput dari perhatiannya.

Ia tak bisa berhenti cemas.

"Sungguh, aku hanya sedang tidak sehat. Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas, Kayano."

Dan jawaban itu membuat Kayano tak dapat melakukan apa pun lagi selain menghela napas pasrah. Lantas sebelum suasana menjadi canggung, gadis itu berpikir untuk segera mengubah topik.

"Bicara soal kesehatan … sudah tiga hari ini Karma-kun tidak datang ke sekolah. Apa dia sedang sakit, ya?" gumam gadis itu, tanpa sadar justru memancing topik ke arah yang paling ingin Nagisa hindari.

"Entahlah…?" dengus Nagisa pelan.

"Ehh? Nagisa juga tidak tahu? Kupikir Nagisa yang paling dekat dengan Karma-kun?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kayano," balas Nagisa lagi, nada bicaranya terdengar lelah. "Maaf, bisakah kaubiarkan aku sendiri? Kepalaku sedikit sakit."

"Ohh, baiklah … istirahatlah." Dan Kayano melangkah meninggalkan kursinya kemudian, memilih untuk tak lagi mengusik Nagisa dan membiarkannya beristirahat.

Pemuda itu melipat kedua sikunya di meja dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Tanpa disadari, ia benar-benar tertidur. Begitu membuka mata, langit sore di luar jendela telah diwarnai oleh gradasi merah-oranye, membuatnya menyimpulkan bahwa hari telah beranjak senja, dan….

"Kenapa tidak ada yang membangunkanku?"

Hal itulah yang pertama kali terlintas di kepalanya begitu ia tersadar penuh. Apakah ia tidur seperti orang mati hingga tak bisa dibangunkan? Jika benar itu yang terjadi, maka memalukan sekali.

Suasana senja di kelas ini membuatnya seolah merasakan déjà vu, membawa ingatannya kembali ke beberapa hari yang lalu, saat seorang iblis bernama Akabane Karma menciumnya di—

Blush!

—lupakan. Nagisa tidak ingin mengingat itu.

Mengingat bagaimana seorang Akabane Karma menciumnya, bagaimana ia diperlakukan dengan lembut, bagaimana kesadarannya direnggut … lantas kemudian ia ditinggalkan begitu saja, membuat Nagisa malu sekaligus kesal.

Nagisa ingin pindah ke Inggris.

Oke, itu konyol.

Entah mengapa Nagisa merasa dirinya begitu konyol akhir-akhir ini. Ia merasa begitu kalut, bahkan untuk sesuatu yang tak benar-benar ia mengerti.

Memilih untuk tak terjebak nostalgia lebih lama lagi, Nagisa segera meraih tasnya dan beranjak hendak meninggalkan kelas.

Ia beruntung, Karma tidak menampakkan dirinya akhir-akhir ini, sehingga ia memiliki kesempatan untuk berpikir sedikit lebih jernih. Ia masih tidak siap bertemu dengan pemuda itu, untuk alasan yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Entah bagaimana Nagisa harus bersikap jika saja—

Srek!

Nagisa terdiam ketika pintu kayu di hadapannya tiba-tiba bergeser, menampakkan sosok yang baru saja membuatnya berpikir bisa merasa lega karena tak tampak selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Tampaknya Shiota Nagisa tak pernah benar-benar beruntung.

"Ka-Ka-Karma-kun? Sedang apa? Kenapa di sini?" Dan Nagisa merasa perlu merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tergagap seperti itu.

Karma menatapnya selama beberapa saat tanpa ekspresi yang berarti. Dan tanpa diduga, pemuda iblis itu menyunggingkan cengiran lima jarinya yang cerah, seolah tak pernah terjadi apa pun, membuat Nagisa kini menatapnya tak mengerti.

"Lama tak bertemu, Nagisa-kun. Merindukanku?" Seringai usil tergaris miring di bibir sang iblis merah. "Orangtuaku tiba-tiba berkunjung beberapa hari lalu, dan mereka mengajakku berlibur. Karena aku pergi tanpa membuat surat izin, aku bermaksud membawa oleh-olehku kemari untuk menyuap Koro-sensei."

Nagisa baru menyadari bahwa pemuda di hadapannya tidak mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Aku baru saja menemuinya di ruang guru, dan memutuskan mampir ke kelas sebentar sebelum pulang. Siapa sangka bisa bertemu Nagisa-kun di sini? Jika aku tahu, aku akan membawakan oleh-oleh untukmu juga," cerocos Karma dengan cerahnya, dan Nagisa tak pernah mengingat bahwa seorang Akabane Karma adalah orang yang akan bicara sebanyak ini.

Karma bersikap biasa.

Terlalu biasa.

Dan membuat segalanya justru semakin terasa janggal.

"Are? Kau berniat menetap di kelas sedikit lebih lama, tampaknya? Kalau begitu aku takkan mengganggumu. Sampai jumpa besok, Nagisa—"

Ucapan Karma terhenti ketika lengannya yang bergerak hendak menutup pintu dihentikan oleh Nagisa. Ia diam, menatap sosok malaikat yang tengah tertunduk di hadapannya.

"Karma-kun mau lari lagi?"

"Ehh?" Karma tertegun, meski ekspresi cerianya tak banyak berubah. "Ada apa, Nagisa-kun?"

"Aku mengerti jika iblis seperti Karma-kun pandai sekali berbohong, tapi aku juga tidak cukup bodoh untuk terus termakan permainanmu." Suara Nagisa sedikit lebih rendah.

"Nagisa-kun?" Karma mengerjap tak mengerti.

"Karma menyukaiku kan? Kalau begitu kenapa terus menghindariku?"

"…."

"Aku … aku tidak mengerti. Aku takut … mungkin juga risih jika Karma-kun berada di sekitarku. Tapi ketika berpikir Karma-kun menjauhiku … rasanya menyakitkan. Melihatmu melarikan diri dariku seperti saat itu, dan seperti yang baru saja akan kaulakukan tadi …, membuatku sakit."

"Na-Nagisa-kun?"

"Aku takut berada di dekat Karma-kun, tapi aku tidak ingin kau menghilang dari tatapanku. Karma-kun, katakan, apakah gila itu penyakit yang menular? Apa aku juga sudah gila sekarang?"

"A-ahhahah … ahhahahah, Nagisa-kun, aku tidak mengerti apa yang kaubicarakan. Apa kau sedang tidak sehat? Lebih baik kuantar kau—ehh?"

Brukh!

Karma terdiam. Ia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan jatuh begitu saja ke lantai ketika Nagisa menarik lengannya tanpa aba-aba. Pemuda itu meringis, sampai kemudian pupilnya melebar ketika menyadari posisinya jatuh menindih tubuh Nagisa.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, Nagisa-kun? Kau baik-baik saja?" Karma, masih dengan sikap tenangnya, bangkit dan menjauh dari tubuh Nagisa.

Sedikit malas untuk berdiri, Karma justru menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kayu yang berjarak tak jauh dari punggungnya.

"Tidak," gumam Nagisa dengan nada rendahnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja. Karma-kun, kau membuatku muak!"

Karma terdiam sebentar, namun ia kembali tertawa kecil. "Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan mengurangi menggodamu mulai be—umph?!"

Membeku.

Akabane Karma kehilangan suara ketika seorang Shiota Nagisa membuatnya bungkam. Denyut yang menyakitkan itu kembali menohok dadanya tatkala ia merasai bibir Nagisa yang manis tengah mengecupnya dengan lembut.

Karma ingin lebih. Namun kali ini ia sudah bertekad untuk tidak lagi kehilangan akal sehatnya seperti tempo hari.

Karma menyayangi Nagisa. Sangat. Dan ia tidak ingin melukai malaikat itu hanya untuk perasaannya yang egois.

Akabane Karma telah memutuskan untuk membuang semuanya.

Ia telah membuang perasaannya untuk Nagisa.

Karma tersenyum, dengan lembut ia meraih kedua sisi bahu Nagisa dan mendorongnya menjauh. Coba tetap membalas tatapannya meski sepasang manic sebiru langit itu kini menatap dengan sorot terluka.

"Tidak boleh, Nagisa-kun. Ini salah. Dilihat dari mana pun, perasaanku adalah sebuah kesalahan, dan aku tidak pernah berharap kau membalasnya dengan hal yang sama. Jadi … kumohon lupakan saja, ya? Berhentilah mendesakku."

Karma mengacak surai _baby blue_ itu dengan sayang, membuat Nagisa makin tertunduk dalam diamnya.

"Mulai besok, kuharap kaubisa bersikap seperti biasanya. Seperti saat di mana seorang Akabane Karma adalah sahabatmu, dengan begitu … aku bisa tetap berada di sisimu.

"Aku akui, Nagisa-kun. Aku iblis, tentu saja aku serakah. Aku menginginkan lebih, dan aku takkan munafik dengan menyangkal semua kenyataan itu, tapi walau bagaimanapun … aku menyayangimu. Dan aku tidak ingin membuatmu terluka, kau mengerti kan?

"Lucu ya? Iblis sepertiku mengatakan sesuatu yang melankolis seperti ini. Jika Asano, atau penghuni kelas E yang lain mendengarku mengatakan hal konyol begini, aku pasti jadi bahan bulan-bulanan mereka. Ckckck."

"Aku tidak mau…."

"Ya?" Tawa Karma terhenti ketika kalimat yang diucapkan Nagisa tidak terdengar jelas olehnya.

"Aku bilang, aku tidak mau."

"Nagi—umph!"

Lagi, kalimat Karma dibungkam oleh Nagisa, kali ini tidak dengan cara setenang yang sebelumnya. Kedua tangan mungil itu mencengkram pipi Karma dengan kuat, berikut lumatannya yang penuh akan dominasi.

Sebuah ciuman tanpa keragu-raguan.

Bahkan manis kecupan itu sendiri perlahan menghilang, seolah menguap. Tergantikan oleh hawa yang kian lama kian panas.

Mencoba tetap mempertahankan kesadaran, Karma bersikeras merapatkan giginya, sama sekali tak memberi celah untuk seorang Shiota Nagisa. Ia coba menangkup sisi wajah Nagisa dengan niat menjauhkan pemuda itu darinya sebelum ia menjadi lebih gegabah. Namun sesuatu _di bawah sana_ yang tanpa peringatan diremas oleh Nagisa membuat Karma seketika merinding.

Sebelah tangan Nagisa yang terbebas mulai bergerilya, menyusup masuk melewati celah kemeja hitam yang Karma kenakan.

Antara terkejut dan bingung, Karma berusaha menjauhkan sosok malaikat yang entah bagaimana kini terlihat begitu gelap di hadapannya. Sang iblis kehilangan suara, mungkin juga kekuatannya. Perlakuan Nagisa yang mengejutkannya berkali-kali mulai mengikis sedikit demi sedikit akal sehat yang sedari tadi terus dipertahankan oleh Karma.

"Na-Nagisa-kun, tolong hentikan. Ukh…."

Karma menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika Nagisa mulai menghujani ceruk lehernya dengan kecupan-kecupan kecil. Geli. Seolah ada sengatan-sengatan listrik dirasakan Karma setiap kali pemuda bertubuh mungil itu memberinya kecupan.

 _Sadar, Akabane Karma! Jangan kehilangan akalmu!_ sugestinya, masih berusaha tidak hilang kewarasan meski yang dilakukan Nagisa terlalu mengerikan untuk bisa membuatnya bertahan agar tidak gila.

Karma bahkan tidak sadar, sejak kapan bagian kemeja yang ia kenakan telah terbuka seluruhnya. Dan sejak kapan pula kecupan-kecupan kecil itu mulai bergerak turun, mengikuti garis imajiner, hingga ke titik yang dapat dikatakan berbahaya.

Tampaknya Nagisa serius soal ini.

Pemuda itu tersentak ketika lagi-lagi ia tak menyadari bahwa telapak tangan mungil milik Nagisa telah menyusup masuk melewati jeans yang ia kenakan. Entahlah, mungkin terlalu fokus untuk mempertahankan kesadarannya justru membuat Karma tak sadar pada keadaan.

Aneh?

Memang. Karma juga tidak mengerti. Di luar dugaannya … Nagisa jauh lebih berbahaya dari yang ia kira.

"A-akh! Nagisa-kun, tolong hentikan!"

Karma menahan telapak tangan Nagisa dengan sisa kesadaran yang ia punya, lantas menarik tangan itu menjauhi daerah privasinya, dan yang terjadi kemudian … Akabane Karma kembali membeku.

Di depannya, tepat di hadapannya, Nagisa menatapnya dengan seulas senyum miris. Air mata telah meleleh dari sudut obsidian itu tanpa sang empunya berniat untuk mencegah. Wajahnya memerah dan terlihat berantakan.

"Na-Nagisa … kun…?"

"Kau curang," Nagisa mulai terisak, "Karma-kun, kau curang. Kaupikir hanya dirimu yang merasakan sakit? Kau sangat egois. Aku membencimu!"

"Nagisa…." Karma bergerak perlahan, memeluk sosok Nagisa yang kini tampak begitu rapuh.

"Aku membencimu…." Nagisa masih terisak.

"Nagisa, maafkan a—"

"Aku membencimu!"

"Jangan. Kau boleh memukulku, kau boleh mengutukku, atau bahkan membunuhku. Tapi tolong jangan membenciku." Karma mengeratkan pelukannya, menenggelamkan wajah Nagisa di dadanya tanpa peduli bahwa kemejanya masih terbuka.

Persetan.

"Aku membencimu…."

"Nagisa…."

"Benci…."

"Nagi—"

"Benci."

"Diamlah!"

Karma tak bisa mendengarnya lebih banyak lagi. Terlalu menyakitkan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membungkam malaikat itu, dengan cara yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Nagisa padanya beberapa saat lalu.

Sebuah ciuman yang dalam, meski kali ini dipenuhi keraguan. Karma takut. Karma sangat takut apabila ia melepaskan ciumannya, ia akan mendengar kata benci itu lagi. Karma tak ingin mendengarnya, ia tidak ingin Nagisa membencinya. Lantas yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terus dan terus memperdalam ciuman itu.

Persetan jika akal sehatnya hilang.

Persetan jika dirinya akan turut menghilang karena dosa yang terus dilakukannya. Ahh, tampaknya … Karma melupakan sebuah kenyataan yang fatal di sini.

Kecupan itu turun perlahan, menyesapi ceruk leher sang malaikat biru. Kecup. Jilat. Hisap. Karma hanya mengembalikan semua yang dilakukan Nagisa padanya, bukan? Tidak lebih. Ia tidak bersalah … mungkin?

Kancing seragam sang malaikat terbuka satu per satu, mengikuti alur kecupan demi kecupan yang dituntun oleh sebuah garis imajiner. Karma memeluk sosok itu, erat. Takut jika ia lemah sedikit saja, Nagisa akan pergi meninggalkannya. Membencinya.

"Kar … ma. Ssshh! Jangan … cakar punggungku…," ringis Nagisa lirih ketika ia merasa cengkraman Karma membuat punggungnya perih. "Nanti sayapku patah…."

Persetan. Karma tidak peduli. Nagisa membencinya. Jika saja suatu saat malaikat biru itu mendapatkan sayap, ia mungkin akan terbang jauh dan pergi. Dan sebelum itu terjadi … Karma ingin mematahkan sayap itu.

Namun ia tak ingin melukai Nagisa. Jadi Karma lebih memilih melanjutkan alur kecupannya. Turun dan terus turun hingga ia sampai di daerah yang paling privasi milik Nagisa. Dengan sedikit tidak sabar, Karma menurunkan resleting celana seragam milik Nagisa, lantas dengan cepat menariknya hingga ke lutut.

Lagi, dengan alur dan ritme yang sama. Cium. Jilat. Hisap. Nagisa bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana ia harus berekspresi ketika surai merah itu kini menaungi celah di antara kedua kakinya. Malu. Sangat. Tapi Nagisa tak bisa melakukan apa pun.

Mungkin ia sendiri pun tak menyadarinya, tapi Nagisa takut. Sangat takut. Nagisa takut jika ia menghentikan Karma sekarang, maka iblis itu benar-benar akan meninggalkannya. Membuangnya.

Bahkan tanpa disadari oleh keduanya, ketakutan itu justru yang mempertahankan mereka. Menyatukan keduanya dalam sebuah perasaan yang sama.

Ironis.

"Nagisa … bolehkah?"

Nagisa terperanjat ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut seorang Akabane Karma. Nagisa takut untuk menerimanya, namun ia justru lebih takut untuk menolak. Dan sikap diamnya itu cukup untuk membuat Karma mengartikannya sebagai 'ya'.

Karma mendorong pelan. Nagisa-nya begitu rapuh. Ia takut jika ia kasar sedikit saja, Nagisa akan hancur. Lantas inilah yang bisa ia lakukan, dengan batas kesabarannya yang tak seberapa sebagai seorang iblis.

"… kit. Karma … sakit…." Air mata kembali lolos dari obsidian sedingin embun pagi itu.

"Maaf. Maafkan aku, Nagisa." Karma menghapus jejak air mata di pipi sang malaikat, membuat sosok itu membalasnya dengan segaris senyum yang manis.

"Karma … aku juga … menyayangimu," tutur Nagisa, membuat Karma terdiam untuk sesaat. "Maaf karena jawabanku sungguh terlambat, tapi aku … aku juga sangat menyayangimu. Aku—"

"Cukup." Karma menutup bibir itu dengan telunjuknya, senyum lembut yang sama sekali bukanlah milik seorang iblis kini tergaris dengan manisnya. "Kata-kata itu … memiliki konsekuensi yang besar untuk seorang malaikat, Nagisa. Jadi biar aku saja yang mengatakannya.

"Aku sayang Nagisa," tutup Karma dengan sebuah kecupan yang lembut di bibir.

Karma kembali bergerak, merasai betapa Nagisa begitu erat dan hangat di bawah sana. Tak butuh waktu lama untuk keduanya mencapai puncak dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan.

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya kembali terjebak dalam diam. Sibuk masing-masing menarik napas meski sesak yang tadi mencekik mereka kini seolah hilang seluruhnya.

Dalam tatapan sayunya, Nagisa samar-samar mendapati sesuatu yang berwarna hitam kelam terlihat di balik punggung Karma. Nagisa tiba-tiba menjadi sangat lelah entah karena apa, hingga butuh beberapa waktu untuknya dapat menyadari….

"Karma … sayapmu!"

Namun di sisi lain, Karma justru menyadari hal lain. Ia jelas melihat lingkaran cahaya di atas kepala Nagisa menjadi redup dan semakin redup. _Halo_ milik Nagisa kehilangan cahayanya.

"Nagisa! _Halo_ -nya! _Halo_ milikmu!" Karma panik sekarang.

Karma tidak bodoh, ia segera menyadarinya dengan cepat. Perasaan bersalah dengan cepat merambati sang iblis. Dia tak seharusnya kehilangan kendali! Karma tak seharusnya memiliki Nagisa!

Ia telah menjatuhkan seorang malaikat!

Dan malaikat yang jatuh akan dihukum …, dilenyapkan.

"Ahh, benar juga. Aku sudah jatuh ya?" Nagisa tertawa lirih. Ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya yang lemah dan semakin lemah bersamaan dengan hilangnya cahaya yang ia miliki.

"Tidak! Nagisa!" Karma menarik sosok itu dalam pelukan.

Ia salah! Karma yang salah! Dirinyalah yang seharusnya dihukum, bukan Nagisa! Ialah yang lebih dulu mencintai, bukan Nagisa! Ialah yang tidak bisa menjaga kewarasannya hingga melecehkan seorang malaikat.

Karma yang salah, bukan Nagisa.

"Karma, jangan menangis…," gumam Nagisa ketika merasakan sesuatu yang basah jatuh di wajahnya. Karma masih memeluknya dengan erat.

"Tidak, jangan. Tolong jangan seperti ini. Aku yang salah. Nagisa, aku yang salah! Seharusnya aku yang dihukum! Biar aku saja yang mati!" racau Karma, kalut. Ia bahkan tidak bisa berpikir tentang apa pun saat ini. Rasa takut benar-benar menguasainya.

"Karma tidak salah. Aku tidak menyesal jika harus menghilang karena mencintai Karma. Aku ini egois, kautahu? Aku justru benar-benar tidak ingin berada di posisi Karma saat ini. Aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan, jadi jangan katakan hal itu ya?" Nagisa tertawa lirih.

"Nagisa…. Jangan…!"

"Karma, terima kasih."

"Tidak! Jangan!"

Tangisan sang iblis pecah ketika lingkaran cahaya di pucuk kepala Nagisa benar-benar menghilang, berikut dengan sosok di pelukannya yang kini nyaris tak bernapas lagi.

"Nagisa … Nagisa…." Karma memeluk tubuh itu erat. Sepasang sayap kelamnya yang besar tertekuk ke depan, merengkuh, menyelimuti sosok sang malaikat yang telah jatuh.

"Jangan. Tolong jangan seperti ini. Aku akan lakukan apa pun, tapi tolong jangan seperti ini. Jangan pergi. Nagisa jangan pergi. Jangan mati….

"Tuhan! Tolong jangan seperti ini. Aku akan berikan harga diriku! Aku akan berikan tanduk dan sayapku! Aku akan berikan nyawaku, tapi tolong kembalikan Nagisa. Tolong kembalikan dia….

"Kumohon…. Kumohon…."

Tak ada yang bisa Karma lakukan. Menangis, meraung hingga kerongkongannya putus pun tak mengubah apa pun. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk tubuh Nagisa dalam tangis putus asanya.

"Karma…?"

Ahh, ia pasti sudah gila. Ia bisa mendengar suara Nagisa sekarang.

"Karma?"

Dan semakin jelas. Tuhan, masih tidak cukupkah kau menghukum iblis ini? menjatuhkannya dalam derita?

"Karma, sesak. Aku tidak bisa bernapas."

"Ehh?"

Segera saja Karma membuka sayapnya. Dengan takut-takut menatap Nagisa yang sedari tadi masih berada dalam dekapannya, yang kini balik menatap dengan kilat obsidian secerah langit pagi.

"Nagi … sa?"

"Ka-Karma?!"

"Nagisa … kau sungguh—"

"Karma, sayapmu? I-itu—di kepalamu! Itu _halo_! _Halo_! Lingkaran cahaya itu, tidak salah lagi! Itu _halo_!" Nagisa mulai memekik-pekik tak jelas.

"Apa yang—apa ini?!" Karma sendiri nyaris memekik ketika mendapati sayap kelam di balik punggungnya entah sejak kapan telah menjadi warna putih. Seluruhnya! Putih dan bersih! Sayap yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh seorang … malaikat?

"Nagisa, ini konyol…."

Karma butuh menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Nee! Nee! Karma, lihat! Sayapku!"

Dan Karma baru menyadari bahwa Nagisa yang kini segar bugar memiliki _halo_ yang bersinar cerah dan sepasang sayap putih, sama seperti dirinya.

Tidak, ini benar-benar konyol.

Ini memalukan!

Karma harus bilang apa pada para debutan kelas E besok?!

Sepertinya Karma butuh membolos lagi untuk dua sampai tiga minggu ke depan.-_-

Itu yang ia pikirkan, namun—

"Karma, aku menyayangimu!"

Nagisa yang menubruk tubuhnya dengan kalimat manis yang terlontar ringan itu segera mengembalikan Karma ke alam sadar. Karma tersenyum, perlahan mulai menjadi suara tawa yang ringan.

Ringan sekali.

"Karma, terima kasih," gumam Nagisa, masih mennyembunyikan wajahnya di dada ib—tunggu, dia malaikat sekarang. Ya, yang tengah Nagisa peluk adalah seorang malaikat!

"Bukan karena aku, kok. Ini semua berkat Nagisa." Karma mengusap surai biru langit itu dengan sayang. "Terima kasih. Nagisa, terima kasih."

Untuk beberapa saat, keduanya kembali berdiam. Menikmati hangat yang mulai menggantikan rasa takut yang tadi menguasai. Hanyut dalam hening yang kali ini begitu membuat damai.

"Karma…."

"Hm?"

"Sejak kapan kita tidak saling memanggil dengan suffix 'kun' lagi? Aku baru menyadarinya dan sekarang rasanya jadi canggung."

Karma mengerjap beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian tertawa dengan lepas. "Kurasa begini saja sudah bagus. Kita tidak butuh panggilan kaku itu lagi, bukan?"

"Ku-kurasa begitu…?"

"Daripada itu … sebenarnya aku lebih mencemaskan besok." Karma menggaruk tengkuknya canggung.

Nagisa mengangkat pandangannya, menatap wajah Karma. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku datang ke kelas dengan sayap ini dan _halo_ di kepala? Seisi kelas akan menertawakanku!"

Nagisa berkedip polos, namun selanjutnya … terang saja, ganti pemuda itulah yang tertawa terbahak. "Katakan saja ini keajaiban~" jawabnya ringan.

Ia benar-benar bahagia sekarang.

END

 **Catatan penulis.**

Ahhahah. Ini ngaco. Alurnya benar-benar tarik-ulur. Ketebak pula. Drama banget. XD

Ini FF pertamaku di fandom ini. Aku sedang tergila-gila dengan Karunagi. Aaaaarghh! /

Maafkan penulisanku yang kacau sangat! Terima kasih sudah membaca!^^

 **OMAKE**

"Na-Nagisa?! Kau sudah memiliki sayap? Bagaimana bisa?!"

Kayano nyaris terpekik ketika dari pagi-pagi ia disuguhkan pemandangan yang begitu mengejutkan.

Shiota Nagisa dengan sayap putih di punggungnya.

Bukan hanya Kayano, nyaris seluruh debutan di kelas E menatap malaikat bertubuh mungil itu dengan tatapan kaget sekaligus ingin tahu.

Nagisa meringis. "I-itu…."

 _Srek!_

Suara pintu belakang kelas yang digeser perlahan membuat beberapa orang menoleh … kemudian terdiam.

Yang lain ikut menoleh … kemudian juga terdiam.

Kemudian hening se-kabupaten.

"ASTAGA, SIAPA INI?!"

Chorus menggema di seisi kelas 3 E, tepat ketika sosok yang sudah tiga hari tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya kini muncul di hadapan mereka dengan … yah, seperti yang telah kalian tahu.

"Ka-Karma? Ini sungguh kau?"

"Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Jadi selama ini kau menghilang karena semedi untuk mengganti identitasmu, hah?!"

"Bagaimana bisa? Kau kan rajanya setan?!"

"Ini asli atau tempelan?!"

Ctash!

Ahh~ itu suara urat kesabaran yang putus.

Tanpa aba-aba, Karma berbalik. Membanting Terasaka yang menarik-tarik sayapnya sembari bergumam palsu palsu sedari tadi. Dan tak ayal, hal itu membuat seisi kelas berteriak panik.

Karma menoleh, menatap seisi kelas dengan tatapan tutup-mulut-jika-kalian-masih ingin-melihat-hari-esok, sembari bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman ala malaikat yang begitu manis … dan beracun. Senyuman Akabane Karma sungguh beracun.

"Ahhahah … luarnya saja yang berubah, dalamnya masih iblis." Sugino tertawa canggung. Takut-takut jika suaranya terdengar oleh sosok yang tengah mengamuk di belakang sana.

Nagisa yang mendengar itu hanya bisa tertawa seadanya.

"Jadi, Nagisa~"

Pemuda itu menoleh ketika Nakamura merangkulnya dengan seringai mencurigakan.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan? Pasti sudah terjadi sesuatu, kan~?"

"I-itu…."

"Nakamura-san benar. Apa yang telah kalian lakukan?" Maehara tiba-tiba berbalik, menatap dengan seringai yang sama bengisnya. "Ceritakan pada kami, Nagisa~"

"Fufufu. Mereka pasti melakukan yang iya-iya dan ena-ena!" Fuwa tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana berikut analisis ngawurnya.

Wajah Nagisa merah padam, ia tak sanggup lagi.

"BU-BUKAN BEGITU!"

"PASTI BEGITU!" Chorus kembali menggema meski tak seramai sebelumnya.

Aahhh, tahu jadinya seperti ini, seharusnya Nagisa mengikuti saran Karma untuk membolos saja hari ini.

(Beneran) END


End file.
